1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and an image storing-retrieving apparatus, such as an image filing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image filing apparatus has been put to practical use. The image filing apparatus comprises a scanner (a two-dimensional scanner), an optical disk drive, a magnetic disk drive, and an output device such as a CRT display or a recording device. The scanner reads an image from a page of a document. The optical disk drive stores the data read by the scanner on an optical disk. The magnetic disk drive stores retrieval data generated for the image data on a magnetic disk. The retrieval data includes a retrieval code based on the image and address data representing the address at which the data is stored on the optical disk. The output device presents the image represented by the data retrieved from the optical disk in accordance with the retrieval data recorded on the magnetic disk.
The scanner is connected to an automatic document feeder (ADF). A number of original sheets are set in the feeder. The feeder feeds original sheets, one after another, to the scanner. The scanner scans each sheet, reading the image formed on the sheet and generating the data representing the image. The data representing the image is stored on the optical disk.
The original sheets are set in the feeder--all in the same position, extending in the sub-scanning direction of the scanner. Since the scanner requires more time to scan a sheet extending in the sub-scanning direction than to scan a sheet extending in the main-scanning direction, it take a long time to register image data on the optical disk.
The images formed on original sheets (e.g., A4-size sheets) which may be scanned are classified into two types. The first type is clearly understood when viewed while the sheet is placed extending vertically. The second type is explicitly understood when looked while the sheet is placed horizontally. An example of a first-type image is a word-processed printed document sheet (generally known as "portrait image"). An example of a second-type image is a CAD-prepared drawing (generally called "landscape image").
A type of an image filing apparatus is known, in which each original sheet is scanned while placed extending in either the main-scanning direction or sub-scanning direction of the scanner. Another type of an image filing apparatus is known, in which the image read from any original sheet can be rotated on a display screen so as to be understood more clearly.
In the apparatus of either type described in the preceding paragraph, each data item stored on the optical disk has been read from a sheet which remains extending in the sub-scanning direction of the scanner. The data showing the position of the sheet is an retrieval data item. In order to retrieve an image in a format which can be clearly understood when looked at while the sheet bearing that image is positioned horizontally, an operator inputs an image-rotating instruction so that the image reproduced from the optical disk may be rotated. Alternatively, for the same purpose, the image reproduced from the optical disk is rotated in accordance with the data showing the position of the original sheet. To rotate the image in either method takes much time for processing the data reproduced from the optical disk which represents the image.
As may be understood from the above, the conventional image filing apparatus is not designed for displaying so that image data from an optical disk in positions which render them more clearly understood by an operator. For the operator, it is therefore necessary to input an image-rotating instruction to rotate the image retrieved from the optical disk. Consequently, much time is required to perform the image-retrieving process.